


《艳遇》战后时期pwp一发完

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 军官看着手里那把被遗忘的长柄伞，那个他曾经深恶痛绝的族徽，此刻几乎被烙印进了他的掌纹。





	《艳遇》战后时期pwp一发完

火车轮在轨道上轰隆隆地起来时，Thor的眼前瞬间弥漫起了血肉横飞的硝烟。这样的声音他曾在营地中听到很多次，炮火声哪怕在深夜都不会停息，猫头鹰咕咕地从帐篷顶上飞过，投下残破诡谲的阴影。

“抱歉，请让一让。”军官睁开眼，看着眼前微微俯身看着自己的黑发omega，战争结束后的每一趟列车都人满为患，像这样的绅士也只能挤硬座回乡，“我想我的座位在你的里侧，sir。”

“唔，”穿着军装的alpha含糊地应了一声，起身让座时腰板依旧习惯性地挺直，“我刚刚有些晃神了。”

“战争总让人招架不住，不是么？”绅士善解人意地点了点头，将长伞靠在窗边时被Thor看见了木柄上的族徽，“Loki·laifeyson，幸会，上校。”

“odinson，”Thor深吸一口气，他太熟悉这个标志了，在战马的烙印上，子弹的刻痕里，这个北方最古老强盛的家族，几乎拥有掌控军事的权势，“Thor·odinson。”

Loki疏离地笑了笑，幽绿的眼睛却让Thor想到了那些伏栖在暗夜的生物。

但这都和他无关了，Thor想。战争结束了，他只想回到父亲搭理的葡萄酒庄园，富裕而安稳地度过余生。

军官摸了摸眼罩下露出的疤痕，他已经没什么可以失去的了。

贵族omega清冽的信息素并不甜腻，这让Thor紧绷的神经渐渐松懈下来，但他却没有睡多久。

陌生的暖流从小腹窜了上来，军官豁然睁开眼，抓住了那只温凉地握住自己性器的手。

“你在干什么？”始作俑者面色淡然地看着窗外飞速滑过的风景，在Thor沙哑低沉的质问后扭过头，极淡地勾了勾唇。

“别紧张，上校，”omega侧身靠近了Thor的耳边，指尖摸索着性器上的纹路不断撩拨，“火车快餐唯一的好处就是，只要下了站就永远都不用再见到对方。”

Thor急促喘息的胸膛几乎要撑破军装，他瞪大了眼睛看着理所当然骚扰自己的贵族，这不是alpha擅长应付的场面。

军队中只有alpha，血气方刚的士兵们总是私下传阅奇闻艳史，Thor总对这样的故事嗤之以鼻，而此刻却真实地发生在了自己身上。

“我警告你，sir，”在自己掌心扭动的手腕骨节修长，Thor哑着嗓子警告这个大胆而淫荡的贵族omega，“我不是你能随意玩弄的人。”

浑浊拥挤的空气急剧升温，Thor僵硬笔直地坐在硬座上，下身被套弄把玩的快感愈发强烈。贵族Omega的绿眼睛无辜专注地看着Thor额角滑落的汗珠，他勾弄着alpha饱胀的囊袋恶劣地把玩，指甲搔刮着敏感脆弱的褶皱。

有乘务员经过走到，Thor浑身紧绷了起来，直到确认没有被发现外套下的动作才略微松懈了下来。

“我只是个需要你帮助的平民，soldier。”Loki有恃无恐地捏了捏已经半勃的性器，Thor倒吸了一口气，措手不及地射在了omega的手里，“也许你得学会礼尚往来，嗯？”

“我绝不会在车厢……”“听着，我快被逼疯了。”Loki低声打断了Thor，微拧的双眉脆弱得不堪一击，“我的一生都循规蹈矩，无数双眼睛都盯着我，等着我坠入深渊。”

“只有在这个车厢里，Thor，我才是自由的。”

这是个惯犯，Thor告诉自己。这些贵族总会偏爱寻求不同的刺激，这段风流艳史或许会成为Loki茶余饭后的谈资，但他此刻无法拒绝这双极具诱惑力的眼睛。

“去更衣室。”Thor妥协了，于是那双灵巧的手终于心满意足地收了回去，慢吞吞地用手帕擦掉了浊白的体液。

他们一前一后地离开了座位，Loki闲庭信步穿过人满为患的车厢，姿态优雅地像是在参加一场宴会。

omega在走到卫生间的门前时突然被捏住了后颈，军官压着Loki的后背把他推了进去，用脚后跟踢上了门板。

“hey！你……唔……”Loki有些恼火地扭过头，被Thor凶悍地吻住了。军官仅剩的那只眼睛野兽般锁定着贵族，所有的拘谨和戒备都从欧蓝的瞳孔里消失无踪。

“我会还你一份大礼，sir。”

Thor十六岁就进了军队，这一仗便打了十三年，几乎半生都在戎马奔波。军官没有过omega，那些柔暖温顺的想象，此刻都被这个性感而强势的贵族推翻。

Loki是个很好的引导者，Thor泄愤鲁莽的索吻在他的安抚下变得契合。他们在昏暗的墙角纠缠着四肢，军官单手揭开了贵族的皮带，粗糙的手指学着Loki之前做的那样揉搓套弄。

“哈嗯……”Loki抓着Thor的金发极轻地喘息，他不想被任何人发现自己放浪形骸的样子，连呻吟都显得拘束而得体。

omega湿润幽深的穴口吸引着Thor继续深入，他试探着用指腹抠弄那两瓣紧致的软肉，便被Loki西装裤包裹着的修长大腿夹紧了手臂。

“alpha总是对这些无师自通，呃嗯……”Loki优雅冷清的语调和这个肮脏杂乱的密室格格不入，Thor长驱直入地用手指撑开了omega的肉壁，捏着深处的突起放肆地把玩，“啊呃……别太过……嗯！”

Loki喘息着抓紧了军官脊背上的制服布料，Thor比他意料之中地更难控制。“别.....”贵族按住了Thor解开腰带的手，睫毛盛着眼里湿漉漉的水汽，“你越界了。”

Thor没有说话，解开Omega的领口从脖颈一寸寸吻了下去，被修短的胡须刺痒地扎在Loki胸口苍白的皮肤上。紧身的马甲将Omega的腰收束地劲瘦修长，军官捏着贵族的腰窝将他背过身压在了瓷砖墙上，Loki警觉地想要抵抗，被捏住手腕卸下了袖口里的刀片。

“是你先对我实施性骚扰的，sir。”alpha极具倾略性的信息素沉沉地压在Loki后颈的腺体上，他本能地颤抖了起来，“或许你不该招惹一个战功赫赫的杀人机器。”

“看来你们这些士兵都知道自己只是国家的棋子，”贵族Omega逞强地哼笑了一声，皮带解开的声音令人毛骨悚然地响了起来，随即他感到有一块热硬的东西抵住了自己的臀缝，“你该考虑好招惹laufeyson家族的后果.....”

“很有威慑力的胁迫，sir。”Thor含住了Loki左耳的耳钉，用舌尖勾着拉扯时Omega轻轻地倒吸了一口气。军官将贵族的长裤褪到了膝盖上，衬衫夹的皮带在挺翘臀肉上勒出了诱人的凹陷，随着大腿的动作一松一紧。

alpha极为耐心地用手侍弄着贵族的身体，Loki因为快感而顺服地被Thor压在墙上，半闭着眼沙哑地呻吟。

“laufeyson家族不止提供阿斯加德这一个国家的军火，对吗？”Thor低头靠近了Loki的耳边，眼里的阴翳几乎能够冻结卫生间里火热的空气，“弄瞎我右眼的子弹，就算被磨去了族徽，我也认得出弹道。”

Loki从情欲中清醒了过来，看着眼前晃动的弹壳挂坠，瞳孔微微收缩。

“我们不用再继续了。”贵族疏离高傲的腔调又回来了，Loki强硬地推开了Thor，“我没义务告诉你这些，现在请你出去，soldier。”

Thor眯着眼笑了，他轻佻地用指腹摸了摸Omega的面颊，然后猛地把他背过身摁在了墙上，Loki的太阳穴咣得一声撞上了瓷砖，眼冒金星地叫了一声。

“你发什么疯......呃啊！嗯！”

Thor用格斗术在顷刻之间压制住了Omega，Loki还没从晕眩里回过神，就被压着后腰分开了双腿。被alpha搅弄得湿软的的肉穴突然被什么东西抵住了，Loki只来得及嘶哑地呜咽一声，Thor便沉下腰杆彻底撞了进去。

“呃嗯......嗯！”贵族Omega难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，Thor频率极快地抽插，几乎顶得Loki踮着的脚尖离开地面，紧缩的甬道被撑开到极致，钝痛中带着酸胀的快感。

“我可不是你的士兵，sir。”Thor的汗珠从皱着的眉心低落到Loki的后颈，Omega尖锐的喘息被顶弄得支离破碎，Loki的胸口贴着冰冷的瓷砖，而背后是alpha滚烫强壮的胸膛，“或许你该把你知道的都告诉我。”

“你休想！哈啊....别唔....嗯！”Loki的腰快被Thor捏断了，小腹几乎被alpha粗长的性器顶出了形状，向来圆滑灵敏的思路被肏得一团乱，“轻点....哈呃！求你......”

“我为国家卖命，而现在却被踢出了局。”Loki抖得很厉害，Thor不紧不慢地挺动着腰杆进出，居高临下地等着他崩溃认输，“如果你才是那个空有军衔的独眼残废，也许不会向我现在这么......温和。”

“不是我做的，”Loki绝望地闭了闭眼睛，开口时已经带了一些哽咽的哭腔，“我的家族光分支就有数十个，没你想得这么简单，蠢货。”

Thor顿了顿，终于松开Loki让他靠在洗手台上站稳，捏了捏他的肩膀：“那就告诉我，Loki。”

“那些将编外军火偷偷输送到邻国的，是家族在南方的旁支。”Loki惊魂未定地看了Thor一眼，嗓音还是哑的，“我在分化成Omega之前一直是被培养的继承人之一，但现在.......这些事我管不了。”

“laufeyson家族就是一颗参天巨树，根茎腐烂重生，互相牵制却又互相给养。”

“那谁能管这些事？！”Thor掐住 了Omega削瘦的脖颈，濒临暴怒地低吼，“我的眼睛，还有被祖国的子弹夺去生命的战士，谁能给他们一个交代！”

“我会。”

“我不会放弃我的野心，这个腐朽的家族需要彻底洗牌了。”Loki回答地果断干练，眼里爆发出了Thor难以直视的光芒，“我要登上顶位，而那些靠啃食透支着家族名望来牟利的蝼蚁，我一个都不会放过。”

“我凭什么相信你？”

“你只有这一个选择，长官。”Loki将凌乱的碎发拢到了脑后，重新胜券在握地笑了起来，“如果我没有对你手下留情，在你刚刚准备强奸我的时候就会有人冲进来对着你的脑袋开枪.....现在也不晚。”

“你就是个彻头彻尾的骗子，Loki·laufeyson。”Thor怒极反笑地松开了手，而将他一步步引进陷阱的小混蛋显然连恐惧都是佯装的，“看来我这份不听话的快餐给你惹了不少麻烦，嗯？”

军官将Omega整个抱了起来，借着体重挤进了他的身体。Loki蜷着脚趾尖叫了一声，抱着Thor的脖颈被他托着屁股向上肏弄。

两个高大的男人在闭塞的空间中几乎挤压了大部分的空气，他们面对面的喘息纠缠，Loki几乎已经停止了思考，仅剩本能迎合着alpha的索取。

Thor这一次的吻长进了许多，他吮吸着Loki的下唇慢慢吻住了他。Omega低低地呢喃了一句什么，闭着眼仍由alpha撬开了自己的齿关。Thor几乎溺毙在Omega冷清冶艳的信息素里，贵族情动时的喘息都优雅得如同赞歌。

直到无数双在战火中痛苦挣扎的眼睛重新浮现在Thor的脑海里。

Loki在alpha闯进他的生殖腔时已经叫不出声了，他像即将溺毙般死死抓着Thor的制服，张着嘴无声地颤抖。Thor的动作很重，每一下都像要将他捅穿才罢休。

他们将对方的嘴唇咬的鲜血淋漓，从未有一次高潮像此刻般同步而契合。镜面起了一层朦胧的雾气，Loki在欲望最盛时在上面抓挠出了旖旎的指痕，如同一道在野兽皮毛上撕裂的创伤。

他们注定分道扬镳。

Loki重新穿戴整齐，他始终没有回头看Thor，军官系上皮带时的金属叩击声像是在嘲笑他们荒唐的纵欢。

Thor想自己应该再警告一遍Loki记住自己的承诺，但当他拉住贵族的手腕，那双湿漉却清明的绿眼睛望过来时，他只想搅乱那里所有不属于自己的情感。

“再吻我一遍。”

他们重新拥吻在一起时险些撞在门板上，Thor弓着身将Loki紧抱在胸口，Omega抓着他的金发激烈地回吻，直到窒息的前一秒也没有松开，连指节都颤抖着发白。

火车靠站后重新启程，Thor拎着行李箱随着人流走动，Loki登上了马车，凉薄深刻的侧脸被掩盖在窗帘之后。

军官看着手里那把被遗忘的长柄伞，那个他曾经深恶痛绝的族徽，此刻几乎被烙印进了他的掌纹。

我等你来要回它，Loki。

我等你。


End file.
